Indicator lights are used for many types of devices. One type of device that indicator lights may be used on is electronic devices. Indicator lights on electronic devices may be used to communicate to users the status of aspects of the electronic equipment. The light for indicator lights for electronic equipment may be created by a light emitting diode (LED). The light from a LED may be transported by a light pipe to a location on the device that is visible to the user.